Afterlife Goes On
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Even if her love remained unrequited, it didn't mean she had to be brought down with it. Sally is a strong woman, and she could truly rise from the heartbreak and still make a life for herself.


**Why am I doing this? :( Ugh. **

**First off, this is NOT a sign of me giving up on the pairing. HELL NO! Don't get used to this. You're even lucky I was inspired for it. I write what I am inspired to write. I write for me.**

**This is just a character study. I think that Sally is a very strong woman. For those of you who think she goes against feminism...shut the hell up. She has the right to be in love and desire to be with someone. **

**But here, I'll show you that she CAN be strong and move on.**

**I will, however, leave an OPEN ending. :) So that hey, maybe, who knows, things could be interpreted as you want. I might even write an unofficial follow-up. ;) X3 Or if anyone else wants to, feel free!**

**The sewing shop idea comes from Azure129, who vastly inspired me. :)**

**All characters belong to Tim Burton.**

* * *

><p>The harsh reality was upon her. Sally had never felt so despaired, so <em>alone<em>, so sad. Unrequited love, completely. She could not even think about the embarrassment she felt, the utter humiliation. She had been right all along. She wasn't the one for him.

It was hard not to break down in front of him, but she did. She just did. The greatest dream in her life, the one thing that kept her feeling better about her oppression, was taken away. By his sincere, kind, and understanding rejection of her. He would only ever love her platonically. It hurt. If she could feel pain, it would feel much like blades piercing her body.

Jack of course felt terrible, and expressed it so, seeing her cry in front of him because of it had torn him apart. Yes, he wasn't about to pity love her, not ever. He was honest, and she appreciated that. But it just hurt so much. He offered to help her, but she refused it. She couldn't bear it right now. Being the kind and understanding gentleman he was, he did. He let her go. He knew deep down that having him help her now, was only going to make it harder for her, and he couldn't do that. When she did need his help, he would oblige with no hesitation.

Sally had gone home, and was in tears even in front of Dr. Finkelstein. He couldn't even muster up the anger to tell her to stop crying. She collapsed to her knees, and sobbed into his lap like a young child seeking solace from her father. That was when Dr. Finkelstein's heart, if he had one, just...broke. He saw Sally in a new light this day. He saw the resentment, the fear, the isolation, the oppression, the heartbreak...everything that she was crying about. And he felt guilty. Completely. All he could do was gently stroke her head and let her cry.

When she stopped crying, she looked up at him with teary eyes, and it broke his heart even more. He had no idea she was able to cry.

"Jack...doesn't love me...he...I always...he said..." Sally began to hiccup.

"There there, my dear..." Dr. Finkelstein managed, seeing that this was indeed the reaction and feeling of a woman with a broken heart.

"I wasn't...he...I...I wasn't good enough for him, Doctor...I never was..."

"Now that's not true." The old scientist said in a stern tone. "If anyone is good enough for him, that's you. Obviously, he can't see that...the nerve."

"Doctor, no...please don't think ill of him for this..." Sally wiped her eyes, sniffling. "He was being honest with me...if he hadn't been, it would have been worse...oh...but it hurts...Doctor...it hurts...I don't want to feel this anymore...oh, Doctor...please...destroy me. Life isn't worth living...not at all...I have nothing...nothing in this world...please...destroy me once and for all..."

Dr. Finkelstein was horrified at hearing this from her. Begging him to destroy her. He had threatened it, though indirectly, many times in the past if she didn't behave and have her remember her place...but, he could never do it. He didn't know if she knew that. But no, he would never do that to her. Sally was by far his greatest creation (aside from Jewel), and even though she ran off...which he now understood why, she brought such a warm light to everything. How could he possibly destroy such a sweet, kind, and warm woman? She wasn't just his creation. She was...something of a daughter to him. The daughter he never had. How could he get rid of that like she was just an old rag doll?

She was serious. But with his logical, scientific mind, that he knew she had, this was just the heartbreak talking.

"Sally, you stop spouting that nonsense this minute!" He told her fiercely. Once she seemed to calm down, he continued in a less fierce, but still firm tone. "That is just your heartbreak talking, Sally. You don't want that. He was...something you sought solace from in your oppression. You truly loved him for who he was inside and out, it's no wonder you feel this despaired. ...But you are not going to just throw your life away over a man. That's weak talk. The Sally I knew always found a way around a situation when it wasn't in her favour. The Sally I know would put me to sleep just to be able to go out for a few minutes. Where is that Sally? This isn't you at all."

Sally blinked, surprised at his insight.

Dr. Finkelstein continued, touching her head again. "You're a heartbroken woman. You're going to cry, feel upset, yell and scream, and take this very hard. But it won't last forever. The pain will fade. You need to take some time to cry and feel upset. Then you need to occupy yourself, do things that make you happy, and eventually, it will help the pain fade. You're going to do that, and you're going to move on with your life. The Sally I knew would never let a bad situation keep her down forever. Your clever mind will find a way."

Unable to help herself, Sally gave him a hug. She felt...a little spark of hope, and could see that maybe he was right. Maybe this was just something bringing her down, and she couldn't let that happen to her. "Thank you, Doctor...I-I think that's...just what I needed."

"Good girl." Dr. Finkelstein then gave her a ratty cloth to wipe her tears with. "Now go and relax in your room. Jewel will call you when dinner is ready."

Sniffling, Sally nodded and then retreated to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, and before she knew it, was crying her eyes out all over again.

XXX

The next day, Dr. Finkelstein had a surprise for her. Not in the form of something in a box, but more, something she could have only dreamed of.

"Sally...you are no longer to be a prisoner. We see that the isolation and oppression...of which I foolishly had subjected you with, will only prolong your heartbreak and depression. You are free to come and go as you please. Just so long as you tell me where you are going, and that you tell me when you are to be back. At night, you are to be back by midnight. Aside from that, you can go anywhere you like and do as you please, as long as you continue doing chores when it is required and that you come home when you say you do." Dr. Finkelstein told her. Jewel stood by him, smiling in approval.

Sally was taken aback. "Doctor...you're certain?"

"We are." Jewel answered for her. "There will soon be a time that you will even leave the nest, Sally. And we want you to be prepared for it, as well. You will need to do things to keep you busy to get through this. But we are confident that you will."

Dr. Finkelstein nodded. "We just want you to be happy, Sally. You...deserve it very much."

For the first time, aside from yesterday, Sally felt...that she truly had loving, supporting parental figures. A support system. Someone to turn to if she needed it.

XXX

When Sally went out that day, it felt...overwhelming, but all right. She _did_ see Jack...but could not bear to talk to him yet. He had glanced at her, giving her a look of understanding, and let her be on her way. She felt grateful for that.

Even in all of this, she didn't hate him. Not at all. She loved him far too much for that. His honesty and understanding of her feelings, despite not returning them, was such a kind thing for him to do. He had done the right thing, and she knew that. She just hoped he knew that, too.

A few townsfolk said hi to her, and she said hello back. She went to the Witches shop, and bought some things she needed to bring home. Much to her surprise, no one seemed to know about what had happened. Jack really didn't tell anyone? Sally felt grateful for that. There was no way she could deal with them rubbing it in her face. Afterwards, she went to Mr. Hyde's shop, buying some new books to read. Completely avoiding any and all romance novels.

When she bought what she needed, she considered where to go next. The graveyard? No, too many memories. The same went for Spiral Hill. She could not go near those places right now. The Pumpkin Patch? No, that wouldn't do. Still a little too much there.

She went to the lake. That was pretty much the last place she could think of for the moment. Sally sat on the shore by the lake for a few hours, alone, just thinking, and occasionally crying. No one came about, and the fog was very thick, so she was thankfully in a peaceful solitude.

_I'll be all right. I'll move on...I'll be okay...I won't let myself succumb completely to the heartbreak. I just need time..._

XXX

~One Year Later~

In time, Sally was okay. She was able to accept Jack's friendship. The two were still fairly awkward, but were getting along better. Yes, she still loved him, and the pain had faded since then.

Sally's own newfound freedom soon came with her decision to move out of Dr. Finkelstein's lab. She wanted to move on with her life, and have a life of her own. She managed to find a cute little place in the residential area outside the main areas of the town, and decided to make it her own. She moved all of her belongings, and even took her sewing machine, out of the lab and into her new home with some help from a few townsfolk.

Her home was small, but it was perfect for her. It had a lovely den, large windows, a wash room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and one little room she used as her sewing room and for guests.

Jack had even given her a nice housewarming gift. A packet of herbs she could use to make the house smell nice, which he had given her himself at her doorstep. To Sally's surprise as well, he gave her a hug and said one little thing that blew her mind.

"I'm proud of you, Sally."

It stuck with her ever since.

XXX

Sally took another step in her life. She opened a sewing shop, in order to get money coming in, and to truly offer her seamstress expertise to the townsfolk. Everyone was surprised since they never had a sewing shop before! But they relented to the idea, since hey, not a lot of people in this town were able to sew, and it was nice to have that outlet whenever they might have needed it.

When her plans were approved by the Mayor, and by Jack, she went to work on having it built. She helped along with the construction, as well as supervising anyone who helped her with it.

It took two months to finish, but finally, it was ready for business. It was simply called _**Sally's Sewing Shop**_, and from there she either sold her designs, receive commissions for clothes, and requests for mending an article of clothing. Sally ran the shop proficiently on her own, managing everything she needed to. It was her job, after all. She started it, and was happy to manage it.

Business went pretty well! Everyone liked the idea of the shop, and were glad to have one. Her prices were fair, and the quality of her work was definitely worth it, which everyone had picked up on. Before she knew it, despite being the only sewing shop in the town, she grew in popularity and it wasn't long before she became the Head Seamstress for the entire town! Halloween was her busiest time of the year, quite obviously.

Sally felt wonderful! She had made something of her life, and did it on her own, even with help here and there. It made her feel better, a lot more worth. She had a life of her own, a successful shop, and was even getting to know the townsfolk a lot better. They knew who she was all the more, she could even call some of them friends!

XXX

It was a quiet day in the shop, pretty slow, but that was okay. Sally took the time to work, and to relax a bit. But it wasn't long before she had...well, her most frequent customer.

"Good afternoon, Sally!" Jack greeted her kindly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right." Sally said softly. "Business is doing well. Is everything all right with you?"

"Oh absolutely!" Jack nodded, grinning. "The plans for next Halloween are going swimmingly, it will be our most horrible yet! Speaking of which, will you be there again, Sally?" He looked at her hopefully.

It was apparent that last Halloween, she had not gone. She just couldn't. It was too much for her, and she hadn't had the strength.

"Yes, Jack. I will go this year." Sally said with a nod.

This made Jack's grin grow. "Splendid! I'm glad to hear it, Sally. You've been working so hard, but so wonderfully, it will be great to see you there!"

Sally smiled, looking back at the fabric she was mending. "Thank you, Jack. That means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me, Sally. It's only the truth." He then handed her an article of clothing that was neatly folded up. "Will you do me a little favour, and mend this? It's not a rush job or anything, just wanted to get on that before I forgot about it."

Taking it, she nodded. Jack never gave her a deadline for anything he wanted done, even the most urgent stuff. "Of course, I'll have it done for you by this evening!"

"Don't be silly, you don't have to rush on it, Sally."

"No, I do have the time, Jack. It's okay." She assured.

Chuckling, he smiled more at her. "You're too much, Sally. Thank you. I won't keep you any longer, I have to get back to work, anyway."

Sally nodded and went back to her work. "All right. Have a good day, Jack."

"I will, and same to you." Jack headed to the door. "And Sally?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very glad you're happy. I hope you will continue to do whatever it takes to be happy. You deserve it, so much."

The two looked at each other, and she smiled more in gratitude.

Oh, why did she have to love him so much? Why did he have to be so wonderful?

"Thank you. You're really kind to say that, Jack."

He smiled at her more, and then left the shop.

Sally felt herself smile more, and went back to her work. Yes, she had unrequited love, and that was still not fun. But she did gain a good, stronger friendship with him that only grew. She moved out of Dr. Finkelstein's lab, moved into a home of her own, opened a sewing shop...she was very, very well. To think the Doctor once thought she wasn't ready for the outside world. That it was just a phase that would pass.

Well, now she had a lot more to show for it than she ever thought. She had managed her way through heartbreak, rose up from the ashes, and made her life worth living again. And it was. Sally was never happier to be undead in this wonderful town. She was glad she stuck it through and made it this far. Who knows what life would have in store?

Maybe they would never come together. Maybe she would be alone for all time. Maybe she would fall in love again.

Who knew?

Even if things didn't turn out as she wanted, that didn't mean it had to be a bad thing. She took it, and with her determination, independence, and free spirit, she made the best of it.

Afterlife goes on.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, don't get used to this. For those of you who think I'm too predictable because I always write with them...well, suck it.<br>**

**But I still cheated. X3 Hee hee. ;)**


End file.
